Cities - Briarwall
Melas Culture The capital city is like a giant double wheel at the center of the frozen wastes. In the very center lies the Van Der castle, home of the Queen, the Court, and the Boards, the last only because it is useful for some of the Royal family to work where they live. It is larger than most villages, and looms at the heart of the Gold Ring. Here are the various mints, smithies, alchemists, tinkers, jewelers, with the sprinkling of artists and inventors that took the eye of someone in the shared residence of Royalty. The few who live in the Gold Ring are those who either own or have been granting Rentage over the workers of their various shops or buildings. Many of the salaried have to come in from the Silver ring for work each day, passing through the Electrum Gates spotted along the tall wall encircling the inner city. Known for it's industry, this capital is well known for it's refined metals and minerals as well as jewels and other buried objects. Despite what some may think, most of the food here is rather bland unless it's made within the castle. Luckily, the royals aren't as cruel as one would think. The royal family holds a celebration once every year as a thanks to those who work in the mines, there's food from the castle as well as plenty of interaction between the royal family and their people. As one would expect, the Van Der palace is at the base of the Scobite mountains. With this in mind, there's almost always a dark, looming shadow over the capital. As the country is a rather industrial setting there are many people here that are highly against the use of magick, even so far as to starving and hanging any magick users on sight. Should someone within the capital be accused of magick use they will be starved within the confines of a cell and hung after weeks before the town. Marking the center of the capital is the gallows, through the noose, the victim will have a perfect view of the Van Der palace balcony. Not many crops are planted here, not unless they're something along the lines of radish, beets, or cabbage. Most times it's felt that the city has an overabundance of coal, what with the chimney's constantly releasing a thick black smoke that practically swallows the town whole and pollutes the frozen gray clouds. This city is the birthplace of the world's currency, thanks to some peasants. Unfortunately not many know that, a noble took credit for the peasant's system of trade and new economy. History Instead of the God's guidance, Melas was founded by the now, thought to be extinct, race of humans. This race did not have the magic that their ancestors, or the race that now populates the world have. In fear of what may rise against their own power they turned to hatred, "Witch Hunts" were preformed in the name of their false gods, often preformed and lead by priests or the head of the guard. Within the middle of the town square remains a grim reminder of what is to come should a user of magick step foot within the city's limits. As time passed this tradition didn't pass or fade, only the word of it did. Outsiders receive no warning of what's to come should they enter the border. All that's known is that the nation is devoted to it's technology. Populace A large amount of the population here falls under the label of middle class. Everyone within the capital has a fair paying job working in the mines or cutting jewels. Those who take the role of Nobility are often within the castle, directly working under the king. The peasants and impoverished were often forced to the outer cities where there was little to no protection from blizzards and siege. Economy This countries city is based solely on mints, bartering is often more than uncommon as many of the materials are common and in abundance here. Otherwise they're imported directly to the castle. Climate Very cold all year around, plenty of bonfires are within homes. Khulla Culture A city set to be so far away from the capitol as punishment for those who refuse to work under the Queen’s continuous monarchic cooperation. Entry to this city is routinely guarded as its serves as the nation’s prison. So far, it’s yet to provide another use, rations are not given to citizens, causing them to resort to petty theft or attempting to survive the tundra alone. However, this isn’t as simple as avoiding the view of law enforcement, especially since a the city’s rear is broken off by a large ice cavern, the only thing permitting access to the other side is a flimsy wooden bridge, of course nothing awaits those who only look ahead. The area is set on desolate land, with nothing but a barren, snowy desert for miles, and in the distance, the thick smog covered mountain that identifies the capital city in all of it’s power. The people of this city are often referred to as pathetic, weak willed, or ignorant as such a fate could easily have been avoided if they’d took heed of the system of government Briarwall’s corporations provided. History As the royalty began to instate their Corporate Monarchy, there were, of course, those who opposed. The Van Der family found these people useless, and felt they had no place within their borders, thus they were left without homes and jobs. Although, simply marking these people as lower classed and leaving them to wallow in the city lowered the morale of their workers, something they couldn’t have if they were to keep their businesses afloat. Hence the lower classes were evacuated under the pretense that they were receiving a new home, this wasn’t far from the truth, as those who were evacuated were met with a hastily built shanty town within a desolate snow box. From this point on, the Queen felt the city to be useless to her as it has been filled with some of the more ungrateful beings. Populace For multiple reasons the population of the city fluctuates wildly, some suggests that there have been many escapees. Others witness the deaths of many as the dark months roll by. Children are lost, people frozen. Overall, the residents are miserable, most often they’re starved to death unless they find some source of food, then again the only rations are provided to the soldiers who’ve set up camp in their large station surrounding the city’s entrance. There has been word of a black market nearby, something along the lines of “a service that provides” allowing people to scrape by, but just barely, in order to keep from being caught. No one knows where these supplies come from, but the people who have found the market consider themselves blessed. There have been people who are seen retreating into the market, although no faces have ever been seen. The most that has been described was a certain symbol on their garb. This symbol has soon become a mark of hope within the lands, a sign of providence in what was once considered a god forsaken land. Climate Extremely Cold. Economy N/A Kaywhiche Culture Much like Melas, Kaywhiche is a large mining based town, spread thin over the eastern tundra of the nation. At its very peak resides the ports in which trade with Baator is made, most of which consisting of ores, metals, gunpowders and the like. In return they retrieve spices, preservatives, books, materials that are all used to keep the economy sound. Of course, a trade port isn’t complete without the occasional smugglers who squander resources for themselves. This has become common practice within the populace and of course, raises the suspicions of the Queen, who, in turn has drastically raised security in the ports. However, international trade is often reserved to the summer months, preventing many supplies from reaching the western or eastern ends at any time other than summer. During the summer months, many caravans occupy the nation’s roads as they clear out the warehouses from various trade ports. Thanks to this system, many of the exports lose their value as they’re often held in bulk. Many thick, brothy soups are a tradition to eat, often flavored with the proper spices if they’re lucky enough to smuggle from the imports, otherwise heavy alcohols are used to fill in the flavor gap. History When the capital was first declared, the kingdom began to explore the lands they’d declared their own. Of course, the journey was treacherous, and many lives were lost, causing the population to dwindle as well as the work force. Eventually, the reigning ruler had narrowed their sights, focusing only on the mountain and the territory that could be used as a mine or quarry in the near future for them. This caused the normal mind workers to set out on the expedition, and soon replace themselves with their children in order to keep the work flow. However, this other side was rich with veins of ores and minerals, all covered lightly in snow. As they took note of this, the reigning ruler had decided to expand the mining operation and started to construct a tunnel through the mountain for faster travel. Once the project was completed, the mining camp that awaited them on the other side of the mountain had expanded and become a much larger and permanent settlement as new minerals and resources were found. This city only exists by the benevolence of the Van Der family. Populace The people of this city are proud of their semi independence as big businesses don’t run their city as much as trade does. This allows the middle classed citizens who have made their home here to start up their own businesses where necessary, mostly in jewelry, smithing, and tailoring. All crafts that could produce profits for them in some way. With the population divided evenly throughout the city, it used to be quite hard to patrol the limits.. That is.. Until the Queen had enacted her call against smuggling in the country by posting more law enforcement. Making this city the most well protected next to the capital. Aside from the very obvious metal industry, several factories take place besides the warehouses where the less fortunate people work to build and produce steam engines in order to pump out the water from the mines as well as feed the fresh mountain water to the capital for the nobility to enjoy. Climate Extremely cold nearly all year around, save for the slightly warmer summer months in which the snow thins. Highly prone to heavy blizzards and snow storms. Economy For their hard work and labor the citizens are paid in mints, with mined ores and minerals being some of the most expensive exports. However, the selling of such outside of government channels is punishable by death. !!Credit to Lilith for the rough draft!! Steinson Culture Heavy under the rule of the kingdom, the people of this city are commonly poor. Their homes are often factories and workhouses, places that provide shelter in return for work. Despite the fanciful architecture, the city is more often than not, referred to as the slums of Briarwall, even though there are plenty worse options. The industrial area appears to have been void of any and all fauna for miles, mostly due to construction and expansion of factories as well as the production of many workhouses. The people of the city rely on the capital for their goods, most of which imports are foods, tools and materials for construction. All of which, are rationed thinly throughout the population. Some of the most common foods tend to be bread and stews. Everything the people do in the city is strictly for capital use, the people who work in these places have been declared the intellectual property of the companies and businesses they produce for. That being said, those who break the code given to them are more often than not, tried and punished for their crimes as the capital sees fit. History The tale of this city isn’t far from what a person would expect, the city is plagued with the lower class purposely, as the capital would rather retain a clean image and not have a shit ton of poor people constantly begging for money or rations along their streets. To keep the number down, a separate city was built, providing workhouses and a place for people without money to peddle to their heart's content all the while contributing to the wealth of the rich! If numbers are deemed impressive, a certain company may provide more rations or wealth to their people, but that only occurs once in a blue moon. Populace The people here are all of the lower classes, save for those sprinkled in to keep the peace and uphold the rules, provide rations, and those who run the buildings. However, within some workhouses there is a bit of an area of commerce in which workers with extra mints can find themselves eligible for extra rations or clothes as well as some other.. Choice items. These are run by the more fortunate of the lower classes, though there are dire consequences to those who commit theft. Climate Much like their closest neighbor Khulla, it’s very cold and often dangerous to navigate during the winter season. Extreme winters, Cold Autumns, Chilly Springs and Fair Summers. Economy Mint based, though mints are very valuable and all goods and mints are controlled by the company responsible for whichever district.Category:Briarwall